Talk:Dual Gunner
Name Ha! "Dual Gunner" was just a guess! It wasn't written anywhere until now, I own! His weapons begin with "DG" and but are called 双銃 (by the current pattern you'd swear that's twin guns) so I just guessed... ^^; Regardless the localization people will probably change it (despite everything about the class being in English) anyway. Anyone else find it funny how both skills we know of are Guilty Gear characters? If he learns how to summon the god Sol we'll be set. - Kuukai2 21:01, 4 November 2006 (UTC) :So the official name is Dual Gunner? That's what it says next to Haseo's name, right? Kulaguy 21:21, 12 November 2006 (UTC) ::It says Multi-Weapon next to his name, but the weapons are called Dual Guns (which I inferred from the weapon name "DG-X" before the following picture was released confirming it), with the kanji 双銃, so the class would be Dual Gunner, or 双銃士, you'd think. It'll probably change in the U.S. version for no reason though... - Kuukai2 23:17, 12 November 2006 (UTC) ::http://www.cyberconnect2.jp/gu/system/image/dualgun.jpg Weapons? Im whondering, does haseo only gets the one pair of weapons in this class? or is it possable to find more dual gun weapons? :I think up to three or four or so can be found. The first, the Forest of Pain, the Doppelganger.. I wanna say there's another. ::Four. You start with DG-X, you get DG-Y halway through the forest and DG-Z at the end, and you get DG-0 from the Doppelganger. - Kuukai2 07:58, 27 April 2007 (UTC) You think it suits better if they replace the skill "Judgement" into "Freedom"? You know, for Bandai's Gundam namesakes? -- Greyrose Or they can keep Judgement... since afterall it was one of Skeiths *from .hack//Infections* original moves name.--Gundam Fan 08:46, 13 June 2007 (UTC) Hey, just sayi'n. Well, I honestly have no idea about the 1st 4 .hack games. Sorry If I offended some of you guys... cause I'm just new here. ;-P Greyrose /I've been watching Youtube lately and I saw Haseo can now "dodge" attacks. So do I get this technique when I'm all X form?\-Greyrose :Yes. Now stop asking pointless questions that we already know the answers to. --User: TsukasaElkKite /Well excuse me for wanting to know some stuff! You should be happy that you helped someone out so dude, lighten up! >-P\ --Greyrose :You're using the Talk page in an innapropriate way. It's not meant to ask meaningless questions about the game, but to discuss weather certain information should or should not be placed in the article in question. The .hack//Wiki is not a forum, and the Talk pages are not threads.--Twilight Duality 15:51, 23 July 2007 (UTC) Origin Some people are claiming that Dual Gunner is a form that has always existed within R:2's data, but was locked away by CC Corp. during the beta tests because it was too powerful. I find this hard to believe, since what little gameplay footage I've seen doesn't demonstrate the kind of sheer power I would expect for a class to be locked away. There's also the fact that it would make more sense to simply delete the class all together, rather than lock it away and risk hackers finding out about and using it. Is their any validity to these claims? Perhaps in the Perfect Guide? And if there is, shouldn't it be included? I realise that these are probably just baseless rumors, but I've lost count of how many of the wild rumors I've heard about the .hack Conglomerate have proven true by that little book, so I feel I have to ask.--Twilight Duality 16:15, 23 July 2007 (UTC) 'Justice' Ok, I just got the Xth form... but when Haseo uses 'Justice', it does not sound like he is saying justice, but I can't figure out what it is he says... am I just stupid (a distinct possibility) or is he really saying something different? --Phoenix of the Desert 12:15, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :Justice is his Double Trigger.--OtakuD50 16:12, 24 October 2007 (UTC) ::Haseo says "MELEE!!" whenever he uses Justice. And, Otaku, Justice =/= Double Trigger. Kulaguy 23:33, 24 October 2007 (UTC) :::Ok, thanks for clearing that up. --Phoenix of the Desert 12:11, 25 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Kula, are you sure about that? That Japanese version screenshot above you seems to say otherwise. Or did the US version pull a funny prank on us?--Biccy 20:23, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Huh? It agrees with him... - Kuukai2 20:37, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :::::The screenshot says Judgement is Double Trigger, Kula's =/= says it isn't.--Biccy 22:11, 25 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::WTF is wrong with you, Biccy? Did you even read what I said? Justice =/= Double Trigger. Kulaguy 23:36, 25 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::The way I see it, Justice is to Double Trigger the same way Gale Blade is to Rengeki/Hangeki. --CRtwenty 23:44, 25 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::... Man, what the hell is wrong with me? I must not be sleeping well lately. O_o; Sorry. --Biccy 00:01, 26 October 2007 (UTC) Dashing Since the Dashing ability isn't limited to when Haseo is using Dual Guns, wouldn't it be more likely that the Dashing ability is part of his Xth Form as a whole, and not specifically his Dual Gun extension? Or is this another little tid-bit from the Japanese Info Books? --Twilight Duality 13:23, 30 March 2008 (UTC)